Troublesome Meetings
by Lost in my Saphire Eyes
Summary: 1st ff! yay!  The Night Class has returned, and Kain and Ruka's relationship is stronger than ever. There is a new student, and new problems facing her and the other students. Please R&R! RukaXKain AidouXOC
1. The Annoucement

"There will be a new addition to the Night Class." Kaname announced. Everyone (of importance) listened intently. Rima was feeding Shiki (as always). Hanabusa was following his leader's form hopelessly (more like a minion). And Kain and Ruka were sitting in their seats holding each other's hands (so cute!)

"She came a long way to take part in the classes here... She will be arriving tomorrow. I am making this announcement now because she will probably come and stay unseen; sleeping in her dorm for a few days." He walked out of the classoom, and the Night Class student body started buzzing with chatter. Aidou was the loudest voice (of course, he's Mr. Dramatic himself!)

"Foreign... hmmmm... sounds intriguing. I hope she's hot," his eyes held a suggestive gleam in them.

"Jeez, Aidou. She's not even here yet and you're already started planning out a way to hook up with her." Ruka and Kain looked disaprovingly at him.

"I just wanted to be... friendly... with her," he defended. There's nothing wrong with that."

"Whatever." Kain turned to Ruka."My dear, come. We must get going. I would appreciate for you to get a full day of sleep before the excitement starts." (GET SOME!) They got up and left a still peeved Hanabusa gazing out the classroom window.

All those author's notes in the parenthese are just what I am thinking as I read and write the scenes. I, as the narrator, am very impulsive. Sorry if you don't like them.


	2. Embracement

The next evening, Aidou constantly stayed in viewing distance of any window facing the walkway to the Moon Dormitories. His best friends, who were newly found lovers (YEAH!), were sitting on the edge of the fountain if front of the mansion. Ichijou was speaking urgently to them.

"Come on, you lovebirds. Kaname and the Chairman want this to be a surprise. Hurry up inside." He shooed them inside, to the foyer. Awaiting them was a majority of their colleagues, with the exception of their fearless leader. He had personally decided to take the new student to her new dormitory. Hanabusa moved to sit impatiently on the sofa, next to the newest cuddling couple.

Twenty minutes later, the door slowly opened. Everyone gazed up to the entrance. Though the room was lit with just dim candles, the vampires' incredible vision could detect Kaname leading a lithe, shawl-wrapped feminine figure. Her maids scurried with her luggage.

The girl kept her face hidden by her long, flowing tresses. Kaname took her by the arm gently and brought her forward to the assembled students. He spoke softly.

"This, my dear friends, is Rhona Souen." Ruka literally jumped out of Kain's arms to greet the girl. Rhona looked up daintily.

"My sweet, sweet sister." Ruka murmured in Rhona's ear as they embraced. Then, a waterfall of tears started to fall, regardless of the baffled stares from the other students. All was quiet as their tears silently streaked their cheeks and descended to the floor.


	3. Her Tears

******AN:** Ruka is kind of out of character, due to an abrupt family reunion with Rhona, who would only be at Cross Academy if there were an amazing disturbance in the family.********

** "**Kaname-sama, do I have your permission to stay with her through the morning?" Ruka asked pleading to him. Her eyes were rubbed red due to her crying. There were still some tears waiting to overcome her proud barrier.

"Yes. Kain and Aidou may also, if they wish." He started heading to his room. "Good morning everyone."

As soon as Kaname and the others left, Kain took Ruka by her waist and spun her from Rhona. She plastered herself against his warm chest. He heard quiet, muffled sobs coming from between his embrace, and gasping breath from Rhona. He ordered Aidou to help him take them to Rhona's room. Ruka allowed herself to be somewhat carried. Rhona trailed behind them wearily and kept herself from touching any other surface, besides the floor. Aidou, unusually, kept himself in the back, watching out for the others.

The maids had already unpacked Rhona's belongings. Kain placed Ruka on the edge of one of the beds. Rhona swiftly glided past him to sit next to her. She looked up into his caring brown eyes. He could see their resemblance.

They almost looked like identical twins. Almost. They shared the same fine-pointed face, the same hair color and style, even the same physique. There were only three differences: Rhona was a tanner color, her lips were fuller and redder, and her eyes... Rhona's eyes were glacier cold compared to Ruka's velvety rose ones. She had dark blue-green irises. It looked almost unnatural. With the sunrise glittering through the curtains, he could detect how bottomless they were. He felt a drifting, vertigo sensation.

"Oh, Rhona... Oh, no..." Ruka whimpered. They turned and faced one another, and enfolded themselves again. More tears sojourned down to the bed spread. Aidou and Kain sat awkwardly on the opposing bed, not knowing what to do. The sisters slowly fell, and laid on the bed, facing each other. The boys heard sniffling. Rhona sat up.

"...tissues?" Her eyes looked redder than Ruka's did. Aidou handed her his lavender-scented ones. "Arigato."

Ruka sat up also. She glanced over at Aidou and Kain. They wore masks of secret confusion. Ruka wiped her eyes with a tissue.

"I am terribly sorry about this, Rhona. I forgot to do formal introductions. These are my best friends, Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou. They're distant relatives. We've known each other for a long, long time."

"Hello." Rhona said. There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Um... hmmm... Guys, she is from America. New York, right?" Rhona nodded. Aidou stared at the new girl. He continually showed a face of utter confusion; he stared as if she were a mutant Level E come to reap some jugulars.

"So you guys are sisters? I thought Ruka only had brothers." He said the question that both young men were thinking.

"Actually," Ruka got up, locked the door, closed the window, and drew the curtains. "We're not." The guys looked cross. "We're related, but we're not blood sisters."

"But you said 'my sister.' Are you meaning to tell us that you... you lied to Kaname-sama?" Aidou look ashamed at her.

"Not at all, he's been in this since the beginning. He was obligated to know. For if Rhona were to even come here, like in this instance, he needed to get her to the Academy as soon as possible."

"But... why?" Kain asked softly.

"Well..." She looked at Rhona, who was lying back on the bed next to her, breathing softly. She was definitely sleeping. "We will have to finish this tomorrow. Right now, I am way to drained for this." She stood, took off Rhona's shoes, and tucked her under the sheets. She and Kain left to go get changed. Hanabusa stayed back, sitting in the winged chair next to Rhona's sleeping form.

By the time the two got back, Aidou was asleep slumping to the floor. They left him there. Ruka curled up into the other bed, and cried silently. Kain laid down next to her and pulled her into a tight embrace, accepting her tears on his shirt. He knew she was emotionally drained; this will last a while.


	4. Secrets and Monopoly

The next morning, Rhona awoke to a passed out blondie next to her. She spied across the room to the opposite bed, seeing Ruka and another boy in a deep slumber. Her face was plastered to a pillow and her arms curled around it. The young man's arms were wrapped protectively around her waist, keeping her close to him. Rhona's mind started wandering to what kind of relationship they really had. _Ruka said they were friends, but I'm not sure I believe her. Besides, this is proof-_

Her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the blondie's obnoxious snoring. He had rolled onto his back, and his snores were no longer muffled by the pillow. Rhona put an extra pillow on top of his face. She got up, trying not to disturb the beast and crept silently out of the room.

After she left the bathroom, she made her way down stairs to the kitchen, which was strangely empty. It was three of the clock right now, so wouldn't everyone be awake? We can deduct that she was still on Eastern Standard Time. But anymore than that, we do not know of yet.

Rhona walked to the fridge and took out a gallon of milk and poured herself a glass. She sat at the breakfast bar, and flipped open a manga that was left there. It was Shojou; she could just tell it was the latest novel of her favorite author. So just to stay occupied, she started reading.

Suddenly a platinum blonde boy strolled in, obviously searching for something. He looked in every nook and cranny in the kitchen. Then her gazed over at her, and spotted it.

"There it is!" he exclaimed. He walked over to her. "Are you enjoying my novel, Rhona?"

She looked up at him, uninterested. "I'm just catching up on the latest release. It was sitting here, and I felt that someone should at least read it... Who are you?"

His emerald eyes looked deeply into hers. "I'm Ichijou Takuma. Please to make your acquaintance." He bowed and kissed her knuckles, charmingly. She smirked.

"I can definitely tell you know how to act around a lady. But, just between you and me, I'm as unlady-like as they come." She smiled, without any hint of sarcasm. It was an innocent smile, one that held all truth to what she said and thought. Ichijou took it all in, and smiled sweetly at her.

"May I join you? You must be lonely in this dorm by yourself."

"You may, but I never get lonely."

"What do you mean?" he asked, unabashed.

"I don't mind being alone; I was for most of my life. To me, being by myself is just another way to show independence and freedom." She glanced at him. "I'm going all nationalist on you, you know. I'm just speaking my mind."

"That can get you into some trouble."

"I already learned that. That doesn't mean I'm going to stop," she commented, triumphantly. She resumed reading. Takuma left her there, with his novel, and went back up to bed, trying to decipher what she really meant.

An hour later, Rhona was done. She cleaned up after herself, and stayed in the kitchen. She had no other place to go. Then she got an idea. She grabbed a jacket and headed out to the gate. The gate keeper asked what she was doing up, and replied that she needed to be escorted to the chairman's office. Zero was sent to fetch her.

Grudgingly, he walked her through the campus, not bothering to make conversation with this leech. She was able to keep up with him effortlessly. That surprised him. And the fact that she also did not try to talk also kept her on his good side. He walked into the office without knocking.

"Here she is," he said and left abruptly.

"Thank you, Zero-kun." The Chairman sneered with a creeper smile. He winked at him before the seething teenager slammed the door. He intertwined his fingers in his lap. "So why are you here?"

"Well-"

Meanwhile, in the moon dorms, Ruka was fitful in her sleep. She woke up from her nightmare, and sat up a little too quickly for her body's liking. Her head swirled, jostling her conscientiousness. As she regained herself, she took all the details in the room. Kain was next to her, Aidou was still snoring now with pillow on top of his face, and Rhona was next- no. Rhona was not lying beside him. She was not in the room! Ruka jumped out of bed and ran through the dorm. Kain hardly noticed and wrapped himself around Ruka's pillow, taking in her scent.

Ruka followed Rhona's scent through to the kitchen, then the coatroom, then outside. It stopped at the gate. The keeper was not there, but that level E guardian's scent was there. Ruka was revolted, and a chill ran up her spine. _I swear I will kill him if he even glances her way. I will kill that damn level E. One single touch and his throat is mine._

Back in the office, Rhona was playing monopoly with the chairman. She was beating him easily. She lived in the cutthroat environment of NYC, and it showed how ruthless she was. The chairman, on the other hand, was silently praying that Yagari would interrupt them so he would not suffer defeat. _Why did I suggest this game? It's ruthless! We could have played scrabble!_

Within a few minutes, Cross filed for bankruptcy, and Rhona won, without a single gloat. She just looked pleased.

"So I guess if I ever need someone who is can beat anyone in business, I know who to call," he chuckled. "So are you enjoying yourself here?"

"It's okay. So far all I have really done is sleep, drink a glass of milk and play monopoly. I find nothing wrong with that." He smiled.

"Why are here in the daytime?"

"The time difference is killing me. That and the fact that I find it easier on my mental state if I keep on waking up at noon. The daylight has no affect on me whatsoever." He gave her a shocked glance. His mind was racing.

"You're not like the other vampires here are you?" He asked, not sure if her wanted to know her answer or not.

"Nope, I'm genuine." She sinfully smiled, suggesting she had another meaning to her words.


	5. The Rath of Ruka

**Dedicated to: PhoenixWhite1120 , xXMeloncholy-SkiesXx, kanna yamamoto, The Unheard Dreamer, GirlWhoLovesVampires16, Dark Princess00, Hakusgirl Katsuko, Buffy-Bella, and everyone else who reads without commenting!**

**To Readers: For you to get the full affect of Rhona, you should search the meaning of her first and middle names. You might be able to fully understand why I chose them. **

* * *

Making her way past the guard, Ruka tracked Rhona's scent through the campus. The trail led directly through the main road, but Ruka was sneaking. She kept her distance in the forest on either side of the road. The scent of Rhona seemed to mingle with the level-E's, sending ravenous signals to Ruka.

She made a list in her mind.

_Ways to torture a level-E: Restrain them and keep loose blood in front of them, introduce them to some sweet blood donors, keep a freshly baked blood pie near them and waft the fragrance towards their nose… I think I read that in a book somewhere, probably when I crept into Kaname's secret library and read "A Million and One ways to Torture New Vampires Effortlessly." It was probably made before the class system was created._

But if she were to find out that Zero had done something to her… let's just say no self respecting man would ever come near her again. That may include her Kain.

Ruka crept into the dormitories; she knew that the Level-E hunter would be there, probably sleeping. She trailed his scent to the door to his room. She counted to herself. _One… two… THREE!_

Using all of her body weight, she shoved the door open, and almost broke it off of its hinges. The hunter had been shaken awake by the noise, falling to the floor. Ruka walked up behind him and grabbed his hair with one hand and restrained Zero with the other.

"You better know where Rhona is. If not, I will surely remove any traces of your manhood… If you have any at all." She purred, now sitting on his back. She still thought he was a dirty bastard, but she would suffer what she had to in order to keep her Rhona safe. No one gets in Ruka's way if her loved ones are involved. NO ONE. Zero turned to face her.

"All you nobles are the same. Always abusing the lower class to get what you want. Let me tell you that I know exactly where she is, and you would not be surprised. I gave her to the head-" He smirked at her, knowing that he now had the upper hand. Ruka then interrupted by slamming his face into the floor boards. She was a savage, and will not stand his bullshit.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE HER TO THE ASSOCIATION PRESIDENT? Do you know what they will do to her?" Ruka shrieked at him. She then put more effort into breaking his skull. The light in her eyes seemed to shine brighter, and her face became menacing. She then heard a shout. It was coming from underneath her.

"You think I gave her to the association? Why the hell would I do that? I can't even go near it's president! He's a guy, but you swear he made himself into a woman! Last time I went there I almost got raped!" He shouted. Ruka stopped and let go of his head. She slowly backed away from him.

"…sorry… I'm sorry…. I'm sorry…" She repeated the phrase over and over. After looking at her feet for a while, she built up the courage to look up. Zero was tougher than her looked. The bruises she gave him were already starting to heal. There was no trace of blood, or any splintered wood. Ruka breathed in heavily. "Then where did she go?"

"Headmaster's office. I'm wouldn't be surprised if they were playing Chutes and Ladders or something right now. So, thank you for interrupting my sleep, and please, never visit me again." He pushed her out the door.

* * *

Ruka slowly walked to Headmaster Kaien's office. She started wondering what Kain was up to at this moment. She loved her fiancé, and the fact that they were marrying did not stop her from fighting with his cousin, Aidou. In fact, adding Ruka to his family actually made her life more enjoyable, even with the normal spat with Hanabusa. It just made her day better.

Of course, what was Kain doing without her?

Answer: Dreaming. About her, course. He was asleep, but his dreams seemed so real and vivid. Right now, he pictured them buying a house and doing what normal couple would be doing: sprucing up the place. Kain was painting the outside a cleaner shade of white, while Ruka tended the garden. Just because they had servants, doesn't mean that they cannot do things on their own.

* * *

Moving forward, Ruka had finally reached the headmaster's door. She heard giggling and some sort of crazed laughter. There was also a really crappy song on. It was mostly just someone trying to sing a song and ended up totally butchering it. She felt the need to rip out her ear drums.

Knock, knock, knock. The door swung open, and the room was dark. She could see light being emitted from a screen. She then saw two figures sitting in front of a computer screen. There she was. Ruka quickly flipped on the light, in order to shock her victims. They yelped.

"Sweet Yagari, my baby! Why would you do that?" Kaien yelled. "We were just watching an American Idol video! It was the try outs!"

"Yeah, Ruka. I was letting him experience the American's favorite past time: making fun of other's! You know how much you enjoyed the horrible singers!"

Ruka sighed. Of course. Rhona had a contagious spirit. And a hot, hard head. She could make anyone laugh. But if you go on her bad side, not even God could save you. She will not stand any crap you give her or her family. And if anyone starts to fight, she will surely end it. No one ruins her fun.

"Yes, I was just making sure it was you two. Hey, where's Yagari?" She asked. It seemed like the Hunter's Association kept pulling him out on missions.

"Oh, that it who we are watching sing. It's really funny." Rhona replied. Kaien seemed to just glue his eyes to the screen. "Your lover is on television, and this is what you are doing?"

Kaien answered, emotionless. "Oh no, honey. Yagari-baby is in my closet. I finally got him to stick to my giant twister mat. I made sure that he would be home to play. This video was a dare I sent him on. And he actually did it, so I let him try to shoot me. Even with one eye, my Yagari-baby almost hit his favorite part of me."

Ruka looked totally confused. Rhona was still laughing, and understanding the dirty joke. She lived in New York, for goodness sake. She heard a joke like this ever where she went.

"Your heart?" Ruka asked, still utterly confused.

"No, my ass. He always pats it when we walk together. He says he likes the cush-factor." Kaien smiled. Oh, the cush-factor. Too bad Yagari did not have any bah-hootie at all. Kaien surely would tap it.

* * *

**Guys, this is just kind of a filler chapter. I needed it to set the stage for the next chapter. Please do not send any somewhat negative or aspirated comments. Thanks. Love ya!**

***~*~* シャノン**


End file.
